Asa Brigham 1788 Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial America Immigrant Ancestors of Asa Brigham (1788-1844) - signer of the Texas Declaration of Independence and 4th Mayor of Austin TX. Great, Great Grandparents of Asa Brigham Brigham / Howe Family Line # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham, TBrigham1) - 1635 Puritan Immigrant to America from Yorkshire England # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham, MHurd) - English Immigrant from unknown origination. # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, JBrigham, EHowe, AHowe) - son of Abraham Howe, both were immigrants to America. # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, JBrigham, EHowe, HWard) - dau of William Ward (1603-1687) - Marlborough Founder and English Immigrant # Samuel Howe (1642-1713) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, AHowe, SHowe2, SHowe1) - Son of Immigrant and Marlborough Founder John Howe # Martha Bent (1642-1680) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, AHowe, SHowe2, MBent) - Dau. of Immigrant John Bent (1596-1672) # Isaac Mixer (1629-1716) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, AHowe, AMixer, IMixer) - Immigrated at age 4 from England to America. # Rebecca Garfield (1636-1684) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, ABrigham, AHowe, AMixer, RGarfield) - English Immigrant Warren / Brigham Faimly Line Note: All 4 patriarch here show as co-founders of Marlborough MA. # John Warren (1622-1703) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, EWarren, JWarren5, JWarren4, JWarren3) - son of English immigrant John Warren (1585-1667) - European Royal Ancestry Gateway # Michal Jennison (1640-1713) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, EWarren, JWarren5, JWarren4, MJennison) - # Samuel Livermore (1641-1690) # Anna Bridges (1646-1727) # Thomas Brigham (1641-1717) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, EWarren, ZBrigham, NBrigham, TBrigham) - son of Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) # Mary Rice (1646-1695) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, EWarren, ZBrigham, NBrigham, MRice) granddau of Emglish Immigrant Edmund Rice (1594-1663) / Henry Rice (1621-1711) # John Maynard (1630-1711) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, EWarren, ZBrigham, EManynard, JMaynard) - 8-year old English Immigrant and co-founder of Marlborough Plantation. # Marie Gates (1636-1685) - ( ABrigham, LBrigham, EWarren, ZBrigham, ENatbard, MGates) - English Immigrant to America. Rice / Weeks Family # Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, ARice, JRice, SRice) - Son of large English immigrant family. # Elizabeth King (-1667) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, ARice, JRice, EKing) - Dau of English Immigrant Thomas King (1594-) - a founding settler of Marlborough MA. # Thomas Sawyer (1649-1736) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, ARice, MSawyer, TSawyer) - # Sarah Fairbanks (1645-1672) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, ARice, MSawyer, SFairbanks) - Granddaughter of English Immigrant Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668), builder of oldest standing timber frame home in North America. # Thomas Barnes (1636-1679) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, TBarnes) - # Abigail Goodenow (1642-1678) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, AGoodenow) - dau of Thomas Goodenow (1617-1666) - English Immigrant and co-founder of Marlborough MA. # Samuel Howe (1642-1713) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, HBarnes, HHowe, SHowe) - # Martha Bent (1642-1680) - ( ABrigham, MRice, BRice, HBarnes, HHowe, MBent) - Weeks / Keyes # Ammiel Weeks (1631-1679) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, JWeeks, SWeeks, AWeeks) - # Elizabeth Aspinwall (1633-1723) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, JWeeks, SWeeks, EAspinwall) - # Thomas Barnes (1636-1679) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, JWeeks, SBarnes, TBarnes) - Son of English Immigrant / co-founder of Marlborough MA. # Abigail Goodenow (1642-1678) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, JWeeks, SBarnes, AGoodenow) - daughter of English Immigrant / co-founder of Marlborough MA. # Elias Keyes (1643-1677) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, DKeyes, TKeyes, EKeyes) - # Sarah Blanford (1642-1724)- ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, DKeyes, TKeyes, SBlanford) - # John Howe (1640-1676) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, DKeyes, EHowe. JHowe) - son of Marlborough Co-Founder and English immigrant John Howe (1598-1671) # Elizabeth Ward (1643-1710) - ( ABrigham, MRice, SWeeks, DKeyes, EHowe. EWard) - Daughter of Marlborough Co-Founder and English Immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). Great, Great Grandparents of Elizabeth Swift Babcock Famous Descendants & Cousins * Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - MRice, BRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, AGoodenow, ) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor * Brigham, Asa (1729-1795) - (Grandfather of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman * Brigham, Lewis (1756-1803) - (Father of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman - Cptn William Brigham's Company. Category:Ancestries of individuals Category:United States immigrant ancestors